


Smoke Screen

by LadyJirachi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut, Viktor is still a champion figure skater, gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJirachi/pseuds/LadyJirachi
Summary: AU where Viktor is still a champion figure skater and Yuuri has no clue who he is. Upon meeting Viktor for the first time, Yuuri realises that Viktor seems to be a famous celebrity of some sort, and not wanting to bruise Viktor's fragile ego by admitting he has no clue who Viktor is, he assumes Viktor is an actor.And Viktor just goes along with it.Things only get worse when they accidentally take the other's phone.ORYuuri ends up convinced that Viktor is a famous porn star and hilarity ensues.





	

It all started when Yuuri walked into the male locker room inside the Yu-topia Akatsuki Onsen.

He stopped short outside his locker door when he saw a male seated on one of the benches like a bored, lazy feline, rubbing his damp silvery hair with a towel. Much to Yuuri's astonishment and discomfiture, the man was completely naked (most patrons covered themselves with a towel around their waists, like Yuuri right now), and Yuuri could see the sculpted, sinuous muscles of his perfect body flexing with his adroit movements. The man looked utterly comfortable with his nudity, his head flung back nonchalantly and his eyes closed as he wiped his silky hair, looking blissfully carefree.

Gulping, Yuuri swung around from the man, fighting back a blush on his cheeks. He opened his locker, and took out his basket of belongings, which included his smartphone, wallet, towels, and other toiletries. Reluctantly, he turned back around, and stilled when he saw that the other male's eyes had opened, revealing a stunning shade of cerulean.

And he was looking straight at Yuuri.

Yuuri could feel his cheeks flushing again, and he cursed himself for it.

He gave the other man a watery smile, then shuffled forward self-consciously, only to unexpectedly stumble. His knees buckled, and his wrists jerked at his body's momentary loss of balance.

Gasping, the basket of his belongings in his hands flew out of his grip and landed face-down right on the naked male's own basket, which sat next to its owner on the bench. Yuuri cringed as the clatter of plastic resounded and several of their belongings tumbled out of both baskets in a mess. Their towels were entangled with their fallen phones and wallets, he realised with embarrassment and dismay.

"Oh, my God, I'm sorry!" Yuuri cried out, sprinting forward to the other man and grabbing his upturned basket. "I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"Oh, it's no problem at all," the naked man sang out, waving a slender, long-fingered hand dismissively. He was still happily toweling his silver hair like nothing had happened.

Yuuri stiffened suddenly when the man winked at him.

"You know, if you wanted my autograph, you need only ask," he drawled. "There's no need to go through this silly rigmarole."

Yuuri stared bemusedly at him. Autograph? What was the guy talking about?

"What... Why would I want your autograph?" he demanded, his brows knitted together in puzzlement.

The naked man's hands stilled from where he was toweling his hair, and his brilliant sapphire eyes met Yuuri's dark brown ones with undisguised curiosity.

Oh, shit. Was the dude a celebrity, of some sort? Wild thoughts ran through his head.

As far as he knew, all celebrities had fragile egos. They were used to fame and to being recognised in public places, regardless of how popular they actually were. Point was, they constantly craved attention and acknowledgement.

Yuuri was abruptly paranoid that the naked male was going to get mad at Yuuri for failing to recognise him, and before he knew it, the male might sue Yu-topia Akatsuki out of a fit of indignation for being snubbed. Yuuri wasn't sure how influential or famous the other male was, but if he was relatively well-known, the last thing Yuuri wanted was for a celebrity to give negative feedback to his family's hot springs resort.

"I mean, of course I know who you are," Yuuri blurted out suddenly. "I'm just kidding!"

The male's pale brows arched, and Yuuri gulped to see the intrigue in his expression. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I've watched all your movies," Yuuri babbled, not knowing what he was even saying. "And your photo shoots. You're totally cool!"

The nude male blinked languorously, the corner of his flawless lips quirking upwards in unmistakable amusement. For a moment he was silent, appearing to be deep in thought, then he broke out into a wide smile, as if coming to some mysterious conclusion in his head.

"Why, thank you," he cooed, not seeming to notice—or care—that he was still wearing nothing. He offered his bare hand to Yuuri. "I'm Victor Nikiforov. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Yuuri nearly keeled over in relief. So he was right. This dude—Viktor—was an actor!

"Oh, there's no need to introduce yourself," Yuuri smiled weakly. "I know who you are. I'm Katsuki Yuuri."

But he let go of his basket and took Viktor's hand. It was larger than his own, and he found himself shivering at the tantalizing warmth of Viktor's smooth skin.

"So which one of my movies is your favorite… Yu~uri?" Viktor sang.

Yuuri froze. Crap.

"I don't know. They're all great," he lied, ignoring how his heart pounded at the sensuous, teasing way Viktor pronounced his name.

"Oh, but surely you have a favorite," Viktor pouted theatrically. "How about the ones that came out this year? Which did you like better? 'Agape'? Or 'Eros'?"

Yuuri tried to think. He couldn't for the life of him remember any movies released this year that were called 'Agape' or 'Eros'. Whoever this actor was, he clearly wasn't very famous if Yuuri had never heard of his movies before.

"Er, 'Agape'," he said, averting his gaze away from Viktor, especially from the junction between the latter's muscled thighs.

'Agape' sounded more innocent than 'Eros', so he'd decided to go with the former.

Viktor smiled. "How predictable. Why not 'Eros'?"

Yuuri could only inwardly lament that he seemed to be digging an increasingly bigger hole for himself as the conversation progressed.

"Nothing's wrong with it," he forced out. "I just don't think 'Eros' is for me."

"Oh, I don't know, Yuuri." Viktor rose fluidly to his feet, and Yuuri flinched as the other man stood there unabashedly in all his naked glory. His smile broadened, flashing white teeth. "I think 'Eros' might suit you more than you think."

Yuuri sucked in a breath, feeling the area under his towel—wrapped around his waist—heat up. He wasn't sure if they were talking about Viktor's movie anymore.

What kind of movies were called 'Agape' and 'Eros', anyway? They seemed far too lewd for Yuuri's tastes.

Oh, shit. A sudden possibility struck him.

What if they weren't movies? Sure, they were film productions, but they sounded more like adult films. This would explain why Yuuri had never heard of any of these so-called movies, and why Viktor seemed so at ease with his nudity.

Was Viktor Nikiforov… a porn star?

"Look, er," Yuuri stammered, feeling flustered and mortified. If his theory was right, then he'd just told a porn star that he'd watched all his 'movies', and that he was totally 'cool'.

Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Bending down, he grabbed his basket again from the bench and mindlessly snatched its fallen contents, reaching for what he thought belonged to him. "I gotta go. It's been great seeing you, and—"

Yuuri straightened up, then, without a second glance at the beautiful male behind him, bolted out of the locker room with his straw basket in hand.

He nearly slipped on the wet floor on the way out, and he had to right himself before he fell down again. 

"Goodbye, Yuuri," he heard Viktor murmur gently behind him, but he didn't allow himself to look back. A second later, he had left the locker room. 

He didn't care that people were going to stare at him in his half-clothed state. He'd change in one of the other bathrooms in the inn.

Viktor Nikiforov.

What a strange but entrancing person.

It was too bad Yuuri probably would never see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Please leave a Kudo if you'd like to see more of this. Thank you so much. :D
> 
> (Hey, guys, if you accidentally saw my second chapter, please ignore it. It's not edited properly yet -- I've deleted it. Thanks!)


End file.
